The guardian
by jo beast master elf
Summary: Rewrite of my other pokemon story.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the far north, there was a cave. The cave was empty except for what appeared to be a statue. This statue was a curious site in the land of Equestria because it was of no species seen on the planet. It looked nothing like a pony or a zebra or even a griffon. Standing at a little less than four meters, the statue appeared to be of a bipedal creature. Across its legs grew moss which went up to where knees would be on a normal pony's legs.

It had arms that reached down to hang by its knees and was white except where it had yellow protrusions from its body. Embedded in its body appeared to be six jewels. The jewels were three pairs of different jewels. Across the center of its body there were strange dots that seemed to be shaped into a cross like shape. Suddenly there was a shift in the air.

The jewels on its body flared with light as the dots lit up.

"_**Regigigas."**_ The statue lifted one of its feet from the floor with a cracking sound. The floor had grown around the great behemoth's feet during its slumber. With a thunderous step and another crack as it lifted its other foot from the floor, it started to leave the cave. Its movements seemed sluggish as it walked out of the cave and into the blizzard outside. It ignored the blizzard as it headed south, intent on reaching its unknown destination.

"It was nice of Cadence to invite us up to the crystal empire." Twilight Sparkle and her friends were looking around in awe of the crystal buildings that made up most of the city. Even after they had saved the city from Sombra, they hadn't really stuck around to take in the sights of the city. The entire city was a miracle of magical engineering and architect.

The crystals that made up most of the city had been grown with magic and then carved with. It had been extremely difficult or so Twilight had read. She had studied the crystal empire more after they had stopped Sombra.

"Yes, the fashion they have up here is simply fabulous." Rarity was enjoying herself as she darted window to window comparing her style of clothes to the empires. She was fascinated by the way they made their dresses.

"This boring, when are going to do something fun." Rainbow Dash had been complaining ever since they had left the train about how there was nothing exciting to do. She was currently floating behind them whining about it.

"Sugar cube, would you stop complaining already. I'm sure Princess Cadence will find something for you to do that won't bore you." Applejack was getting tired of Rainbow's complaining. She was a bit bored too, but you don't hear her complaining.

"We should totally throw a party here guys. I mean, think of the possibilities." Pinkie Pie was bouncing around the group talking about hosting a party for the crystal ponies. Fluttershy was trailing after the group and not saying anything.

As the group came to the center of the city, they saw a curious sight. Princess Cadence was talking at what appeared to be a statue. They walked behind Princess Cadence.

"Cadence, why are you talking to a statue?" Cadence turned to face them.

"It's not a statue or if it is, then an animated one." The girls had a look of confusion on their faces and so Cadence turned back to the statue. "What is your name?"

"_**Regigigas."**_ The elements of harmony stared at the statue before Pinkie Pie bounced up to it.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. How do you talk without a mouth?" Regigigas leaned forward a bit as Pinkie Pie stood in front of him. Cadence and the others held their breath and waited to see what Regigigas would do.

"_**I vibrate the molecules in the air to create what sound I wish Miss Pie."**_ Regigigas straightened as he resumed standing there doing nothing.

"Why are you just standing there?"

"_**I am waiting."**_

"For what?" Regigigas looked down at Pinkie Pie.

"_**I am not sure what I am waiting for exactly Miss Pie. I merely know that I must wait for it."**_

"I have more questions though. Can you do magic? Can you fly? How strong are you because you look strong? Can you Shape shift?" The others looked at Pinkie as she stared at Regigigas. Regigigas made a humming noise.

"_**To answer your questions in order Miss Pie, No I cannot use magic. I cannot fly. I am extremely strong. Strong enough to move continents when I wish to."**_ Regigigas's voice stopped for a moment as he seemed to complement her last question. _**"I am not sure of your last question Miss Pie. There are many abilities of mine that I have never used or wished to use."**_ Twilight spoke up at this.

"What do you mean? How can you have abilities that you've never used?" Regigigas made a humming noise again which Twilight realized was his way of thinking.

"_**I am very old. When I was created by Arceus, he instilled in me, many abilities that I have never had to use before. I was originally created to move the very continents. I do not know why Arceus instilled the capabilities he did, but I will not question him."**_ Regigigas fell silent as the others looked at him. Than Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"So can you shape shift?" Regigigas started to hum as the jewels set into his body started to flicker with light and the dots on his face started to blink on and off. Than he spoke his voice was different. More choppy and not as smooth.

"_**Ability designation: Shape Changing. Capability of Regigigas: Sufficient if proper genetic material is made available." **_Regigigas's voice fell silent as his jewels lights returned to normal and his dots stopped blinking. When he spoke his voice had returned to how it was before. _**"That was interesting. I wasn't aware I could do that."**_ The ponies stared at him before Pinkie again spoke up.

"What's proper genetic material mean?" Regigigas remained silent, but Twilight spoke up answering her.

"Genetic material would be a copy of our DNA Pinkie. I don't see how he could use it to shape shift though." The group continued to stare at Regigigas who was silent before hearing a familiar voice behind them.

"Twilight, it's good to see you." The group turned around to see Shining Armor, Twilight's brother. "So you found the statue thing I see. Cadence has been trying to get it to move, but it won't." Before any of the ponies could answer him, Regigigas's voice sounded again.

"_**Genetic material collector activated. Commencing collection of Material."**_ They all turned to Regigigas at that statement and the jewels flared. Light shot from them and passed over the group of ponies including Cadence and Shining Armor. "_**Collection complete. Initiating shift."**_ Regigigas's body seemed to flare white and the ponies looked away or covered their eyes. When the light died down they looked back and their jaws dropped. Standing before them was now an earth pony. He had the coloring of Regigigas. Moss still grew on his legs though it had spread to four instead of two and his mane was blond and not yellow. When he opened his eyes they saw they were a slate grey color and he spoke.

"Shift complete." His voice was deep though it no longer seemed to shake their bones. He looked at them and down to his body. "So how do I look?"


	2. Chapter 2

The ponies stared at Regigigas after his transformation. He was bigger than Big Macintosh, around the size of Luna. Upon his flank sat the 6 jewels that were embedded in his original body. He was white except for his mane which was blond. His legs were covered by moss up to the knees. His eyes were a slate grey color as he looked at them.

"So, how do I look?" His voice while deep no longer shook the air. Pinkie Pie was the first one to speak.

"Wow. You're big." Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she walked past Pinkie and circled Regigigas. She examined his body.

"Why is there moss still covering your legs? Shouldn't it have fallen off in your transformation?" Regigigas looked at her. He then looked down at his legs as he lifted one to examine it himself.

"The moss appears to have grown under my skin during my slumber." The group made a face at this statement before Rarity spoke up.

"The moss is growing under your skin?" Her face was twisted into a look of disgust. Regigigas hummed as bit before speaking.

"From what I can currently tell, the roots of the moss have grown into what passes for my muscular structure." He looked up and noted their faces had morphed into looks of confusion. "Despite what I look like, I am not a pony. What my body is not the same as yours. My skin, muscles and bone are made different than ponies or any other mortal being." Twilight spoke up, her voice confused at his statement.

"What do you mean, you're made differently than us?" Regigigas hummed as he tilted his head.

"I was not born. I was created by a being known as Arceus. He created me to move the very continents themselves. To survive and succeed in this task, he made me out of a different stuff than others. It has no proper name, but works well enough for its task." Regigigas closed his eyes. "I am part machine, part organic. My bones are as strong diamonds, my muscles are much denser than yours. My skin is resistant to the very elements." His eyes opened as he looked at them. "I was created to survive and shape a world born in fire. When I finished moving the continents, I just went to sleep. I had been sleeping a very long time before being awakened. I had been awakened by what are known as humans." Pinkie Pie spoke up at that statement.

"I've heard of them. Lyra is always talking about them." Regigigas looked at her.

"That is interesting Miss Pie, but if I may continue." Pinkie nodded at him. "The humans had awakened me from my slumber by accident. They had been testing explosives in the area and one of them had gone off at my feet. It hadn't harmed me, but it did wake. They were in awe of me and asked me to assist them. They told me they needed assistance in surviving in a harsh new land. I listened to them and helped them by crafting my children out of the elements. They were of ice, rock and steel. My children helped them and I went back to sleep. When I was awakened next, a hundred years had passed. I went looking for my children. I discovered something horrible." Rainbow Dash spoke out, her voice quiet.

"What'd you discover?" Regigigas's eyes hardened.

"They had lied to me. They hadn't used my children to help them survive. They had used them in battle. They had used my children, the very beings I had created and breathed life into to slaughter innocent people." Regigigas's voice become deeper as old anger was stirred. "They had used my children as weapons of war. My rage was terrifying to behold." Regigigas's voice softened to a whisper. "I did things then that I have never done since. I used my powers to destroy them. I marched to the human's capital and demanded they release my children. They laughed at me, told me I was an old relic and should obey them as my children did. They made a mistake. They thought I was weak and did not have the power to harm them. They were wrong." The ponies listening were silent as they listened spell bound. Fluttershy was the one to speak.

"What happened?" Regigigas's voice took on an air of old sorrow.

"I called for my children and they awoke from the slumber the humans kept them in when they weren't using them for war. I told them to destroy the place they were kept in. As they did so, the humans trying to stop them and failing miserably. They pleaded with me to stop them. I told them that they had brought them on themselves. They told me I would regret this trespass against them." He looked at the group of ponies. His eyes had emptied of anger leaving only sorrow. "I told them that they had no power over me and that if they would not respect the continent mover than they had no right to be on that continent. I called my immense strength and destroyed. Their capital fell then, but I did not stop. I crossed the continent with my children destroying everything I crossed paths with before I reached the center of the continent. There I unleashed my most powerful ability." His eyes closed as he remembered the events of the past. "It has no name, but if one must be given, I suppose I would call it the earth mover's fury. It allows me to focus my immense physical strength and unleash it with every hit. I used it to destroy not just that continent, but the very skin of the planet. I shattered the continent opening cracks that led to the planet's molten core. Everything on that continent died except for me and my children. We were carried into the molten cored. I and my children were fine. I slept until Arceus came." The ponies were dead silent as they listened to his story. They were horrified by what he had done to the beings of that place, but were also slightly sympathetic at the fact they had used his children to wage war. Applejack spoke up then.

"What happened when this Arceus fellow came?"

"I do not know. I have a gap in my memory leading up to my awakening in a cave." He looked at them. "I apologize for rambling on after your question purple one. I merely meant to explain why I was different and not give you my life story." Cadence spoke up.

"I cannot tell you that I believe what you did to those humans was right," Her voice took on a sad tone. "But I can imagine how you must have felt when you discovered your children were used for war. I am also sorry that you do not know what happened to them."

"They are somewhere on this planet actually." The ponies looked at Regigigas after his statement. "My children and I are connected. They draw their life energy from the gems embedded in my normal body and this allows me to know if they are alive or dead and to communicate with them." He closed his eyes and hummed a bit. "They appear to be too far away for me to communicate with them, but I can assure you miss Cadence. They are here somewhere."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe you." Regigigas looked at Rainbow Dash. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't believe me about what?"

"I don't believe you could be strong enough to break a continent." Regigigas looked at Rainbow Dash before closing his eyes. The other ponies turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow dear, you have no reason to believe he lied to us." Rarity was feeling sorry for Regigigas. Having his children used for war. How horrible.

"Yeah right Rarity. Can you think of anypony who has the strength to break a continent?" Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Well no, but…." Rainbow Dash interrupted Rarity's sentence.

"See you can't think of anypony. So why should we believe him. Can any of you actually think of a pony strong enough to do what he claimed?" She looked around the group who all looked unsure suddenly.

"Very well. I will demonstrate my strength for you." The ponies all looked at Regigigas who had opened his eyes and was looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Alright than, let's see this strength to shatter continents." Regigigas nodded at Rainbow Dash.

"You might want to balance yourselves." Regigigas reared back on his hind legs and brought his front hooves down. They smashed into the ground with a thunderous boom and the ground shattered around them. The ponies all stumbled as the shock wave hit and continued running into the buildings which cracked. He looked at them. "Was that a sufficient demonstration?" Rainbow Dash nodded as she looked at the ground around his front hooves. It had been pulverized by the shock wave. Regigigas merely closed his eyes again.

"That was awesome." Everyone turned to look at Pinkie Pie. She was hopping in place with a large grin on her face. Her face took on a look of confusion. "But how did you do it?" Regigigas opened his eyes as he looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "I mean, how did you put so much force on one area? I've tried it before and it usually collapses on me." The other ponies slowly backed away from Pinkie before Twilight spoke.

"Pinkie, why would you need to hit something that hard?" Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight like she had asked a ridiculous question.

"I don't need to hit things silly. I asked how he didn't break his legs with the force on them." Regigigas hummed at the question.

"I have already told you Miss Pie. I am built out of different stuff than you." Regigigas looked at the sky and opened his mouth to speak when a voice suddenly spoke into his mind.

"_Go with them Regigigas."_ Regigigas staggered while the other ponies cried out. He knew that voice though it felt like someone was hammering something into his head. "_Go with them and meet the Ladies of the sun and moon. Learn from your mistakes and fix what you have wrought." _Regigigas grunted as he stood up. Hearing the voice in his head had knocked his legs out from under him.

"Are you ok?" The voice of Cadence cut through any lingering pain. He looked up at the ponies who were staring at him in concern.

"I'm fine. Tell me, do you know the ladies of the sun and moon?" The ponies looked at him before Shining Armor spoke up suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" Regigigas looked at Shining Armor.

"I have been told by my lord Arceus to go and meet them and to fix what I have wrought." Regigigas tilted his head back as he looked at the sky. "I must admit to not knowing what my lord means, but if he has told me to do it I'm sure there is a good reason." He looked back at Shining Armor. "So I must ask you if you know them." Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"That sounds like Princess Celestia and Luna." Regigigas looked at her while Shining armor hit himself in the face at her just blurting it out like that.

"Celestia and Luna." Regigigas seemed to roll the words around in his mouth. "Those are good names." He looked at the group. "How could I meet them?" It was again Pinkie who blurted it out.

"Princess Celestia is Twilight's teacher." Regigigas looked at Pinkie and realized something.

"I have forgotten to get your names. I know Miss Pie and Miss Cadence, but what are the rest of your names." The group looked at each other.

"I'm Applejack."

"My name is Rarity good sir."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle." Regigigas looked at Twilight as if examining her.

"So you are the student of this Celestia?" Twilight nodded. "Do you think you could set up a meeting between the two of us? I would appreciate it very much." Twilight's face took on a look of hesitation.

"I don't know Regigigas. She can be very busy." Regigigas hummed as he looked at her and she started to worry before he spoke.

"I can wait Miss Sparkle. I have all the time in the world to wait." He looked up at the sky again and noted the position of the sun. "If I may ask though, what exactly do Princess Celestia and Luna do exactly to make them rulers of this land?"

"Well, they control the sun and moon." Regigigas stepped closer to Twilight who froze as she looked up at his face.

"What do you mean they control the sun and moon? How do they control them?" Regigigas seemed agitated. "The sun and moon are not playthings for children to mess with." Suddenly Pinkie Pie burst out into laughter. Regigigas turned his head to look at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"You called the princesses children." She giggled. "Princess Celestia is at least a thousand years old." Regigigas looked at Pinkie Pie for a moment before turning back to Twilight who was still frozen in front of him.

"I apologize than for leaping to conclusions." He stepped back from Twilight. "To be fair to me though, everyone is a child to me, Except for lord Arceus and the sisters of time and space." Regigigas blinked as he looked Twilight in the eye. "I apologize for scaring you Miss Sparkle." She nodded as she backed away from him. He closed his eyes. "I have been having issues ever since my children were used for war. Things that wouldn't bother me before irritated me now." He opened his eyes. "I would understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me." The ponies looked at him before Fluttershy burst into tears. "Are you okay Miss Fluttershy?"

"It's so sad that your children were used for war and that you still have issues pertaining to that." The ponies looked at each other while Rainbow Dash awkwardly patted Fluttershy on the back. She looked at the others before Twilight's face took on a look of determination.

"Alright, we will help you meet the princesses…" She looked Regigigas in the eye. "As long as you try to keep your issues to a minimum…." She smiled. "Please." Regigigas nodded at her.

"I promise before my lord Arceus that I will keep whatever issues to myself while meeting with your princesses." He looked at Cadence. "I thank you for your hospitality Miss Cadence, but I must go with these girls and meet your Princesses."

"You're welcome…" Cadence's voice trailed off in confusion. How did she offer her hospitality to him anyway. Regigigas looked at Twilight.

"May we leave immediately?" Twilight looked crestfallen.

"We just got here though." Regigigas closed his eyes.

"I can wait for you to have your fun Miss Sparkle. Just let me know when we are leaving." Regigigas seemed to glow. "While you are having fun, I shall return to my original form. I can wait better like that." With a flash of light not as bright as the first one Regigigas returned to his shape. He seemed to become still as the dots stopped glowing and the jewels dimmed. The ponies looked at each other and then at Cadence.

"I guess we go and have fun for a bit." Twilight sounded unsure as they moved from Regigigas's still form.

"Sir, come and look at this." The griffin soldier called out to his commanding officer. The officer flew over.

"What is it?" The griffin made a gesture at what appeared to be a pile of rocks.

"Look at it sir." The griffin looked at the pile before glaring at the soldier.

"What exactly am I supposed to be …" His voice trailed off as he heard a grinding and scraping noise behind him. He looked behind him just as the pile of rocks stood up.

"_Regirock."_


	4. Chapter 4

The griffins stared at Regirock in shock for several moments before the captain moved towards it. He scooped a small rock off the ground and tossed it at Regirock. The rock bounced off Regirock and the griffin nodded to himself before speaking.

"I demand to know what you are and why you are in griffin territory." Regirock made a grinding noise that irritated the listening griffins. The captain glared at Regirock. "I said, I demand to know what you are and why you are in griffin territory." The dots that made up Regirock's eyes beeped as it shifted to peer down at the captain.

"_I do not recognize your authority in asking questions. Cease and desist or be destroyed for asking classified information."_ Regirock straightened and lifted his arms to his sides. "_The father has been awakened. Tracking now."_ Regirock made the grinding noise again. "_Tracking complete. Seeking out father unit."_ Regirock jumped straight into the air and spun at extremely high speeds sending him burrowing into the ground. The griffins looked down the hole he left in wonder. They could hear grinding from the hole that quickly grew faint as the source of it moved away. They looked at each other as they wondered how they were going to report this.

Far in the frozen north, past the Crystal Empire lived the reindeer. They were a peaceful folk who lived in the cold air quite easily. They were mostly nomads who followed certain paths and traded with ponies who traveled this far north. A particular reindeer, a child really was exploring a cave she found. Her parents had told her to be careful, but she found the cave more important. As she climbed up to the cave her foot slipped as the snow gave away from beneath her. Her eyes closed, but before she could let out a scream, her hoof landed on something solid.

"_Regi…"_ She looked down to where her hoof was stuck as she heard a voice.

"What was that?" The snow she standing on suddenly shifted as it was lifted from below by something. The reindeer slid backwards as the thing rose to its full height. She looked up at what appeared to be a statue of ice.

"_Regice." _The reindeer stumbled back as the thing spoke. Its voice reminded her of the sound glaciers made when they moved. It started to move forward and she noticed that it didn't have feet and just floated above the snow as it moved. She started as she realized it was heading towards the others in her group.

"Hey stop right there." She scurried after it and stopped in front of it. She shivered as she noticed the temperature of the air around it was dropping fast. "You can't go that way. My family and friends are that way." Regice merely hovered in front of her for a moment before speaking.

"_Then move out of my way."_ Regice moved forward again and the reindeer widened her eyes as she turned and raced back to the rest of the group. She needed to tell them to move out of the way.

The mountainous regions of dragon country made it a land inhospitable to any, but the dragons who lived there. Only the oldest dragons actually lived in that country as the younger dragons generally migrated. In a cave in an active volcano, a dragon was carving the cave and making it larger for his hoard. He was first breathing fire on the rocks and carving them out with its claws. It grunted as its claws hit something that didn't give like the rocks around it. The dragon pulled back as it examined the back wall. Contrary to popular belief among the other races, older dragons were actually smarter than their younger counterparts. They merely slept more and found it difficult to care about other races. The dragon frowned as the wall cracked and exploded outward.

"_Registeel."_ He frowned at the voice. It sounded like it was echoing a bit, which confused the dragon as its cave didn't echo. As the dust from the wall cleared away, the dragon stared at the statue of moving metal. The dragon was interested in the statue as it could tell what the metal actually was. He brought a claw forward and tapped on the statue. It made a hollow ringing noise. The dragon noted there was no damage from where it had struck the statue in the wall.

"What are you?" The dragon's voice was deep and rumbled from its chest. The statue moved as it seemed to look up at him and the dragon took more details in. The statue was bipedal and had only three fingers instead of a dragon's four. It had a black stripe running down the middle where what the dragon assumed to be its eyes.

"_We are the son of the father. We are Registeel."_ The dragon brought its face down to examine the golem. He was surprised to note it was not magic that animated this being, but something he had never seen or sensed before in his long life

"I assume you cannot stay and be a part of my hoard." Its eyes flickered before it spoke.

"_We must seek out the father and do his bidding._" The dragon grunted at the statement as he moved to the side of the cave, leaving a path to the exit.

"Well, then get going. I don't want to keep your father waiting strange one." Registeel moved forward as he strode through the treasure strewn among the stalagmites as he exited the cave. The dragon merely grumbled as it turned its head to the back of the cave and resumed digging. It might have to seek out the golem one day and meet its father. It's not every day, he met something that could resist the grandson of Bahumut's claws.

Regigigas shifted as the jewels in his body lit up along with the dots serving as his eyes. It looked at the group of ponies approaching him. They looked at him as they stopped in front of him. "_**Is it time for us to go?"**_ Twilight sparkle nodded before speaking.

"I don't think you will be able to fit on the train like that though." Regigigas hummed. He examined his energy level and noted that, while it had recovered from his original transformation a few days ago, it was still lower then it normally was. He wasn't regenerating the energy he used up as fast as he used to. He could still change his shape though. His body flared white as it shrunk down to his pony form. He opened his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Twilight looked at him before nodding once more.

"We have to go to Ponyville first, so I can let the princesses know you are coming. Is that alright?" Regigigas hummed as he thought it over.

"Very well. I have waited this long, what is a few more days." He looked at the ponies. "How are we getting to this Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie bounced up to him.

"By train silly." Regigigas merely looked at her.

"I do not know what a train is Miss Pie, but I assume it is a mode of transportation." Pinkie Pie smiled at him.

"Yep, come on, let's go." Pinkie Pie bounced off as the others looked after her. Regigigas merely shrugged as he followed her.


End file.
